


Damn mirror

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean in Love, Confessions, Dean in Denial, Desire, I don't know what else to tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mirror of Erised, No Sex, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas find the mirror of erised, this mirror show their greatest desire. Are Castiel and Deans desires one in the same?</p><p>Not Harry potter verse. Just using the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn mirror

"Sammy, what is this thing?" Dean peered curiously at a tall ornate antique mirror. Carefully examining but not touching it.

"Its called the mirror of erised Dean." Sam stepped forward, facing his reflection. "It shows what you want most in the whole world." Sam let out a stifled gasp as the reflection began to change. "Oh my god."

"What is it Sammy? Are you alright?" Dean stopped inspecting the mirror.

"It's...It's me and Jess." Sam took a long gulp so as not to cry. "Were getting married, she's so beautiful." Sam felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Sam, can I look?" Cas stepped forward, his reflection changed.

"What do you see Cas?" Dean stepped forward but out of the mirrors line of sight.

"Me, my wings, full and powerful like they were all those years ago and you..." the angel paused, obviously not wanting to continue.  
The angel tensed, his face now pink.

"What do you see Cas?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Nothing else." The angel stepped away. Dean stepped forward.

"Come on magic mirror, watcha got for me?" Dean watched as his reflection changed. Changed from him to him and...Cas? He and the angel were locked in a deep kiss, hand wrapped around the angels neck and Cas's arms wrapped around Dean's waist.

"Dean. Are you okay?"

Dean jumped at a hand on his shoulder, Cas's hand. "Christ Cas, don't sneak up on me like that."

"What did you see Dean?" Cas cocked his head curiously, now why the hell was that suddenly cute?

Dean became frustrated, cheeks pink as he covered the mirror up with a nearby tarp. "Nothing. Just me kicking back with pie and a beer." Dean laughed nervously.

Sam shook his head as he exited the attic. "I cant believe that's Dean's greatest desire."  
Dean was left alone in attic with the angel.

"I know what you saw Dean." The angel's gravel voice whispered in Dean's ear, warm chest now against Dean's back. "I saw the same exact thing."

Damn mirror.


End file.
